


Lapidot Fics (rlly shitty tbh)

by extendedfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extendedfic/pseuds/extendedfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All these are written over the span of 10 minutes and I haven't read over them so....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prank Gone Wrong

Peridot sprints as fast as she can. "Stop chasing me you freak!" She screams. Lapis snickers and chases her with two water balloons in her hands. Peridot quickly climbs up the ladder and looks down at Lapis. She knew that Lapis wouldn't be able to climb up the ladder with both her hands occupied by the balloons. Lapis looks at the water balloons, then holds them up with her water powers as she climbs up the ladder. Peridot looks around the attic in a panicked state. "Lapis p-please you don't understand! You c-can't throw those at me!" Peridot begs. Lapis ignores her, climbing to the top. She knew Peridot was just rambling to save herself from getting pummled by the balloons. Peridot starts backing up towards the edge of the attic. "Lapis please, reason with me..." Peridot says. Lapis giggles "Just accept your fate Peridot..." Lapis smirks. Peridot shakes her head "You just don't underst-" Lapis throws the water balloons at her face. Peridot starts shaking, trying to get rid of the water "Ah! N-No!" She screams. "Peridot be careful!" Lapis says. Peridot was getting dangerously close to the edge of the attic. "I hate you La-" Peridot falls off the edge of the attic and hits the ground, burstung into a loud sob. Lapis' eyes widen. She looks over the edge then quickly climbs down the ladder. Peridot keeps crying, panicking "I can't see! C-Can't see!" Peridot screams. Peridot's visor was completely shattered. Lapis quickly lifts her up. Peridot screams out of pain "STOP! STOP IT HURTS!" Lapis starts tearing up. She was just trying to have fun with Peridot and joke around. She never meant to hurt her so badly. Lapis didn't want this. She didn't know what to do. She slowly lifts Peridot up "It's okay...you'll be fine..." Lapis whispers as she carries Peridot over to a mattress. Peridot tries her best to cling to Lapis but right now, it was hard. Everything hurt and she was scared. She could barely see what was going on, everything appearing blurry. Lapis was making sure to tell Peridot everything that she was going to do. "Can I kiss your cheek?" Lapis asks. Peridot doesn't respond, trying to choke back her tears. Lapis kisses her cheek softly. "Peridot I'm so sorry..." Lapis says, tears filling her eyes. "I-I just wanted to joke around...I never wanted you to get hurt..." Lapis' voice shakes. "I know you didn't..." Peridot mumbles. "Just listen to me next time...please..." She says. Lapis nods "I swear I won't pull anymore pranks..." Lapis says. Peridot shifts a little and groans, she was definetly getting bruises from this. She maybe even had a few broken bones. But it was bearable as long as Lapis was there.


	2. Kiss and Make Up

"Are you kidding me!" Peridot screams as she sees her test. "92 percent?!" She yells. "This test it rigged! It has to be! I've never gotten below 95 percent!" Peridot glares at her paper and rips it in half. "Ugh!" She shows her face into her palm. Lapis smirks and shows Peridot the mark she got. "In yo face!" Lapis giggles, shoving a test with '98 percent' written on it. Peridot's face flushes. "You...you got a better mark than me?" Peridot stammers. Lapis nods with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. "Good! Now I have proof that it's rigged!" Peridot smiles. "Huh?" Lapis knits her eyebrows. "If you got a better mark than me than that shows that the test is rigged! Case closed!" She stands up. "What do you mean? If I get a mark higher than you then the test is supposedly rigged?" Lapis crosses her arms. "It's impossible for anyone to get a higher mark than me." Peridot says. "Get off your fucking high horse Peridot! This test wasn't rigged! You just didn't get a better mark than me! That's all! It's still a good mark!" Lapis snaps. Peridot was being conpletely unfair in her eyes. "No it's not! It's a 92! I've never gotten below a 95!" Peridot screeches. "You're being stupid!" Lapis glares at her. "You're the one being stupid!" Peridot screams and stomps out of the classroom. Lapis watches her then sniffles. She looks down and runs to the girl's bathroom.

 

Peridot sits impatiently in class. Where was Lapis? She was never late, and if she was it would only be a few minutes. Peridot raises her hand. The teacher sighs "What is it Peridot?" Peridot jumps a little "Oh um, may I be excused?" Peridot asks. "Yeah, whatever..." She says as she continues writing on the board. Peridot looks around the hallways as she makes her way to the girl's bathroom. "Lapis?" She sticks her head in the bathroom and listens for her. Lapis sniffles, trying to keep herself quiet. Peridot sighs and looks underneath the stalls til she sees Lapis' shoes. She knocks on the stall "Lapis..." She whispers. Lapis doesn't respond. Peridot stands on the toilet beside the stall and looks over at Lapis. "Hey..." She smiles a little. "Hi..." Lapis mumbles. Peridot sighs "We fight over the stupidest stuff don't we..." Lapis nods, not looking up at her. "Well, I'm sorry Lapis..." Peridot says. "I didn't mean to get mad, I was just angry at the test and I took it out on you..." Peridot says. Lapis nods. "Can you forgive me?" Peridot asks. Lapis nods. Peridot watches her. "Close your eyes..." Lapis mumbles. Peridot complies and closes them. Lapis stands on the toilet and looks at Peridot. "3...2..." Lapis puts her hands on Peridot's cheek and kisses her, her cheeks being smooshed. Peridot's eyes shoot open as her cheeks darken. Lapis pulls away and smirks, patting Peridot's cheek softly "We made up...and now we kissed..." Lapis whispers.


End file.
